


Revenge through seduction.

by Yomidark



Category: 91 Days
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick smut inspire by episode 4. I imagine something like "Angelo uses his body to seduce and manipulate Nero".</p></blockquote>





	Revenge through seduction.

It happened in an instant.

The night was cold and dark. Nero lay on the floor of the tent, half asleep. Before he was given the time to react, the tent opened quickly and a figure entered inside, naked, and landed on his hips, straddling him on the floor.

“What…  what are you doing?” Nero almost screamed, surprised, feeling the other man’s naked buttcheeks pressing on his erection.

“I’m giving you what you want.” It was Avilio’s voice. His expressionless face came in his sight. Their lips were inches apart, and Nero could feel his hot breath on him. “I saw how you looked at me.”

“Wait… uhm.” He tried to rebel, caught by the surprise of the situation, but his movements stalled the moment the younger boy’s hand gripped his erection. With a quick movement of hands, he had already removed his belt.

“You are already hard. Just lay down and enjoy.” Avilio’s face was impenetrable. With a quick movement of his hips, he had already taken all of Nero’s length inside him.

 _He’s not a virgin_ , Nero thought. _He must have done this before, from the way I entered him._

“Don’t be shocked,” Avilio interjected, looking him in the face. “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

He raised his hips, up and down, up and down, letting Nero have a taste of his wet interior before taking him out. He repeated the movements almost mechanically.

“Damn you.” Nero bit his lips. It was good. But he wanted more.

He gripped Avilio’s hips with his hands, before pushing him down, reverting their position.

Avilio was now under Nero, his legs spread for him.

“You asked for this, boy.”

“Hump.” Avilio answered with a simple smile, before returning to his usual expression.

Nero started to thrust inside him, this time at his own pace, rubbing his erection against his wet and hot insides, letting both of them feel it.

His eyes never left Avilio, and Avilio’s never him. Nero didn’t know what to make of his penetrating gaze, but he knew he wanted more.

“Fuck.” Nero swore, as he used his hands to throw his shirt aside, as he kept fucking the other boy’s asshole, his hips movement uninterrupted. The heat in his body was driving him mad. “Gonna come soon.”

Avilio’s lips curled into an answering smile. A devious smile. “You can come inside.” Then, he used his own legs to trap Nero’s hips.

He smiled back, trying to match the other’s cocky attitude. He kept moving, slamming himself harder and harder into him.

“Fuck.” Another thrust, and he was releasing inside him. His movements keep going for a while, mostly guided by Avilio’s legs guiding and pushing him before he went soft.

Nero fell against him, using his hands to keep him in place. “So…” His face on his chest, looking him straight in the face

“Feel like explaining what this is all about before I fuck you again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick smut inspire by episode 4. I imagine something like "Angelo uses his body to seduce and manipulate Nero".


End file.
